Vacaciones a un Final Feliz
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Las vacaciones han llegado a Storybrooke por lo que Regina con Henry e van a ir de viaje, pero cierta rubia se sumara a los planes gracias al chico, cambiando todo, pero ese cambio le traera lo que siempre busco al lanzar su maldicion. Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time. SQ Familia


**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 **Aviso:**

Este fic participa en el reto _**"Vacaciones perfectas"**_ del foro _**Once Upon a Time**_

* * *

 _ **Vacaciones a un Final Feliz**_

 **POV Regina**

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que Henry me convenció? Me pregunto sentada en la sala en la espera que la estúpida de la salvadora venga a recogernos en ese cacharro que tiene por auto, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que mi príncipe me convenció, bueno tal vez es porque él no me menciono que la señorita Swan se nos uniría, es muy inteligente y persuasivo, me habia dicho que quería ir de vacaciones, que quería recuperar la relación conmigo después de que vencí a Zelena y así.

– **Pero se me olvido decirte que Emma también viene-** termino de decir antes de desaparecer por las escaleras para irse a su cuarto

Si, ese niño… y ahora los dos esperamos por esa sheriff que tiene la manía de siempre llegar tarde, y aunque Henry me dicho que el año que estuvieron en Nueva York ella era responsable, pues yo no me lo creo.

– **Mamá, ya no tarda-** Henry trataba de que no me desesperara pero me es imposible, si en esa inservible de la salvadora no aparece la voy a dejar calva, en eso el timbre suena **–Ahí está-** lo veo levantarse rápidamente para ir abrir, pero al verlo volver sé que no es ella

– **¿Quién es Henry?-** le pregunto cuando el regresa

– **Es Robín Hood-** lo dice con una mueca que no logra descifrar

– **Ah… bueno-** me levanto para ir verlo, me sorprende que este ahí, la verdad es que le he dicho que puede que Tink diga que somos almas gemelas yo no quiero nada con él, pero parece que él no logra entenderlo con el cerebrito que tiene **–Señor Hood ¿Qué motivo lo trae por aquí?-** le pregunto, me mira y me tiende un ramo de flores que estoy segura no traía en la mano

– **Son para ti-** me sonríe

– **Oh, gracias-** ledoy un sonrisa forzada **–Pero no puedo aceptarlo, sé que usted está aquí por lo que dijo Tink, pero la verdad es que no me interesa de esa forma-** me mira y lo veo apretar la mandíbula

– **Pero estamos destinado a estar juntos, porque simplemente no me deja demostrarte que debemos estar juntos-** él se acerca demasiado a mi e intenta besarme, eso no me lo esperaba así que no soy tan rápido para hacerme un lado, pero no siento nada, abro los ojos que cerré ante el acto de él, cuando lo hago lo que veo me deja descolocada, en el suelo esta Robín retorciéndose de dolor tomándose la nariz que sangra y mirándolo furiosa esta Emma sobándose el puño.

– **Y eso es solo una advertencia te vuelves acercar a Regina y juro que te quedaras sin más descendencia-** le amenaza, al parecer el arquero no le queda claro ya que se levanta aun tomándose la nariz

– **¿Qué te pasa?-** Emma lo mira con furia antes de acercarse a mí y tomarme de la cintura y jalarme hacia ella, me sorprende pero al ver la cara roja del ladrón no puedo evitar que me salga una sonrisa

– **Me pasa que llego a recogerla a ella y a mi hijo, ¿y que encuentro? A ti intentando besarla a la fuerza, te voy a dejar claro una cosa ladroncete de pacotilla, no te quiero cerca de ella, de mi prometida-** si me sorprende no dejo que se note

– **¿Prometida?-** pregunta desconcertado, mira a la tonta de la salvadora y luego a mí, creo que espera que diga que es una broma, pero bueno, juguemos, la verdad es que me lo quiero sacar ya de encima

– **Así es-** contesto, Emma me toma la mano y sin que lo espere algo aparece en mi dedo anular, lo puedo notar

– **Pero… pero ella no estaba con el pirata-** lo veo, no sabe que decir

– **Ese… no, realmente es un buen amigo, y así, pero mi pareja, siempre ha sido Regina, desde hace meses, incluso antes que tu llegaras aquí-** Emma es bastante buena para mentir, quien lo dijera la hija de los Charming sabe mentir, y lo agradezco pero eso no se lo diré jamás.

Robín estaba molesto, lo vi… por la manera en que se precipitaba hacia nosotras, alce mi mano para lanzarle un hechizo para que se detuviera, pero me lo que no esperaba que al momento de lanzar el hechizo, Emma me soltara para saltar sobre el arquero, y ella fue la que recibió el hechizo haciéndola caer al piso con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen.

El ladrón al ver eso abrió los ojos fuertemente mirándome con miedo, luego salió corriendo, mire mis manos y luego a la salvadora en el porche de mi mansión quejándose de dolor, y si no fuera por Henry que hizo su aparición, no hubiera salido de mi letargo.

– **Mama ¿Qué ha pasado?-** estaba preocupado, me miraba para fijar su mirada en Emma que seguía en el suelo tomándose el abdomen por el intenso dolor

– **Re-gi-na-** la hija de nieves a penas y podía hablar, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, me hinque junto a ella

– **Henry… entra… me llevare a tu madre adentro, no creo que pueda caminar-** el me miro, luego asintió.

En un segundo me desapareció en mi nube morada, reapareciendo en mi habitación con una Emma que se aferraba a mí, no sabía que era lo que habia pasado, era un hechizo simple, solo haría huir a Hood, pero Swan se estaba quejando como si le hubiera quemado con una de mi bolas de fuego.

– **Swan ¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunte, ella separo su rostro de mis vientre donde estaba apoyada

– **Nada… ya estoy mejor, solo es que me dolió bastante-** me hacia una mueca

– **Ok… bien iré a bajo a decirle a Henry que estas bien-** le miro

– **Bien… solo me lavo la cara y bajo-** yo solo asentí, le mostré el baño para luego salir de la habitación.

Baje llegue a la sala para encontrarme con mi no tan pequeño príncipe estaba en la sala jugaban su videojuego mientras esperaba.

– **Mama ¿Cómo esta Emma? ¿Iremos de viaje?-** pregunto un tanto preocupado, eso sí, no se si por la rubia idiota que tenía como madre biológica o por el viaje

– **Por supuesto que iremos chico-** esa fue la rubia cabezota que bajaba

– **Así es Henry, iremos a ese viaje-** le sonreí

– **Genial, lo bueno de poder ya poder salir de Storybrooke es que podemos irnos a la playa-** él estaba contento y no pude evitar estarlo también

– **Por supuesto chico, y más porque estas de vacaciones-** Swan le sonrió

Mi pequeño ya no tan pequeño tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando nos subimos al cacharro que llamaba coche la salvadora, saldríamos de este pueblo perdido, y sería la primera vez para mí, ya que Henry lo habia hecho años atrás cuando fue en busca de la que ahora manejaba.

– **Escuchen… el coche nos lo dejaremos en el aeropuerto de Boston, ahí tomaremos un vuelo con destino a Honolulu, donde nos pasaremos cuatro semanas de la mejores vacaciones que haya tenido y que ustedes tuvieran-** eso lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa por lo cual solo pude sonreír de vuelta

– **No sabes lo que te espera señorita Swan-** pensé y reía, porque ahora mi plan era hacerme desear por esta idiota, y ver hasta cuanto se podía resistir a mí, sin que se lo esperase pose mi manos sobre su pierna, y despacio comencé a moverla acariciándola, la vi tensarse eso me hizo sonreír más grandemente **–Señorita Swan… debería controlarse-** le guiñe un ojo al ver que me veía de reojo

– **Alcaldesa Mills, no juegue con fuego, sé que le encanta hacerlo, pero ahora se podría quemar-** ella no me miro pero tomo mi mano y la jalo hacia cierta parta de su cuerpo, cuando sentí lo caliente que desprendía de esa parte, trague hondo… y un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre se instaló, y me sentí mojada como jamás lo habia estado.

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Boston paso entre coqueteo y flirteo con la Sheriff la cual no sabía que se le daba muy este juego, pero yo era una reina y jamás nadie me ganaba, Henry, nuestro hijo… él estaba en su mundo de videojuegos en su Tablet que ni siquiera nos prestaba atención, hicimos una rápida parada hacia una gasolinera donde ella lleno el tanque, mientras mi pequeño y yo entrabamos por algo para el camino.

El viaje se reanudo y en un par de horas ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, Emma se perdió unos minutos, cuando regreso nos explicó que habia hablado para que cuidaran de su bebe, como ella llamaba a la trampa mortal que tenía por auto.

Aprovechamos para ir al baño mientras esperábamos la salida del vuelo, media hora después abordábamos, Henry se pidió la ventana, así que yo me senté en medio y luego le siguió Swan que estaba un poco más relajada pero seguía provocándola a lo que ella solo me gruñía, era divertido ver cara cuando eso pasaba.

Sería un vuelo de unas horas, por lo que la vi encender su IPod para escuchar música, yo no sabía que hacer… pero no espera que ella me tendiera uno de sus auriculares.

– **Vamos Regina… así no te aburrirás-** ella me sonrió, por lo que no tuve remedio que tomarlo y colocarlo en mi oído.

La verdad es que no espere que la música que escuchaba fuera buena, esa canción me gustaba, Henry me la habia hecho escuchar, era One and Only de Adele, y después le siguió Hello de la misma cantante, yo no sabía que la tonta rubia podía tener buen gusto en la música… pero así era.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, me siento un poco relajada… pero siento un peso sobre mi hombro… giro mi cuello y me topo con el rostro pacífico y radiante de una dormida Swan, no sé pero no puedo apartar mi vista de ella, la veo así… tranquila y serena, no me lo creo… despierta es un huracán que arrasa con todo incluida mi cordura… pero dormida hace que me algo revolotee en mi estómago, y no quiero saber que son.

Voltee al otro lado y Henry seguía durmiendo, ahora puedo ver el parecido que tiene con u otra madre que duerme casi sobre mí, y sonrió… porque jamás imagine que ver a los de esa forma fuera hacerme sentir bien.

– **Disculpe… el piloto ha dado la orden que todos se pongan los cinturones de seguridad-** la aeromoza me sonrió **–sería bueno que despertara a su esposa e hijo** -iba corregirle que Emma no era mi esposa, y porque no chamuscarla ¿de dónde habrá sacado semejante estupidez?-le mire **–Y bonito anillo-** me dijo antes de irse hacia otro de los pasajeros que también dormía.

¡Diablos! Mire el anillo, con razón esa Barbie aeromoza pensó que Swan era mi esposa, me quede viendo el anillo, me sentía bien tenerlo ahí… pero luego recordé que la rubia dormida en mi hombro me lo dio para hacer que Robincete se alejara de mí, eso me oprimió el pecho pero una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara

– **Emma Swan… no sabes lo que te espera… este anillo jamás me lo quitare, es más si lo hago será para que me pongas una alianza de boda** -susurre para mí **–Despierta Swan-** le golpe le empuje la cabeza para despertarla, ella miro a su al redor con la cara confundida, y los cabellos algo desordenados por lo que reprimí un carcajada al verla en ese estado.

– **¿Pero qué?-** ella me vio… y creo entendió que pasaba **–Regina… eres perversa-** me sonrió con un puchero

– **Deja de hacer eso… y mejor ponte el cinturón la señorita de por ahí ha dicho que debemos de estar ya aterrizando-** le informe ella me miro y asintió **–Henry-** llame a mi pequeño que un dormía **–Henry despierta…-** lo hice por unos segundos más hasta que el por fin abrió los ojos

– **¿Ya llegamos?-** fue lo primero que pregunto

– **Estamos por aterrizarle-** le informe, el me sonrió para poner el cinturón.

Media hora después estábamos saliendo del aeropuerto con nuestras maletas, conseguimos un taxi que nos llevó a hacia nuestro Hotel, Henry estaba muy imperativo parecía una pulga porque no dejaba de saltar en su asiento, Emma veía por la ventanilla del Taxi, y yo de nueva cuenta estaba entre los dos, trate que mi pequeño moreno dejara de saltar… era como verlo cuando tenía 10 años y se comió un bolsa un monto de panditas en la noche, y yo no pude hacer que se durmiera y que dejara de correr por todo la casa, esa era un vinito recuerdo, fue meses ante de que encontrar a Emma o que tuviera ese libro y me viera con la reina malvada que alguna vez fui.

Cuando llegamos al Hotel, todos nos quedamos maravillados al verlo, era enorme, y se veía que era uno de los mejores, la verdad es que Emma ni yo sabíamos que llegaríamos aquí, ya que fue Henry el encargado de hacer las reservaciones.

– **Bonito lugar-** hablo la rubia junto a mí aun sin creérselo

– **Si.** -conteste –Iré a ver el registro-Henry sonrió

– **Ok… iremos a ver esto-** vi como mi hijo jalaba a otra para que viera unos cosas que le habían gustado

– **Buenas noches, bienvenida al Halekulani ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-** me pregunto la recepcionista

– **Si… mi hijo hizo las reservaciones aquí-** la mujer me miro de arriba abajo lo que cual me incomodo

– **¿Me podría decir su nombre?-** pregunto

– **Regina Mills…-** no termine de decir cuando vi el cambio en su cara

– **Mills-Swan…. Oh claro su reservación está aquí-** leyó ahora sin esa sonrisa que tenía antes **–Su habitación es la 108, y la del pequeño es la 110…-** estaba a punto de decirle que es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, cuando unos brazos rodean mi cintura

– **¿Gina ya tienes las llaves?-** pregunto, me sorprendió la manera en que me llamo pero no deje que lo notara

– **Si… bueno la señorita estaba por dármelo…-** le miro, le vi que tenía una enorme sonrisa y eso me hizo a mi sonreír ¿Por qué será que siente mi corazón querer salirse de mi pecho?

– **Tome… como le indique a su esposa, señora Mills-Swan su habitación es la 108 y la…** -se interrumpió cuando vio llegar a Henry que me abrazo, interrumpiendo a Emma antes que esta preguntara

– **Ma, mama ¿podemos ir ya a las habitaciones?-** me pregunto mirándome y luego a Emma

– **Eh… si, en eso estábamos chico-** ese rubia contesto.

Cuando la recepcionista nos dio la tarjeta, nos dirigimos hacia arriba siguiendo al botones, cuando llegamos al piso Henry pidió su tarjeta, ya sabiendo que dormiría lejos de ellas.

– **Nos vemos-** se despidió

– **Ey chico, espera…-** Swan le llamo a nuestro hijo

– **¿Que paso Emma?-** le pregunto

– **Tú tienes tu cuarto ¿no?-** el solo asintió **–Entonces… ¿yo también tengo el mío?-t** enía una cara de confundida y eso me parecía tierno

– **Dormirás con mama-** esa fie su corta después para darse vuelta e irse a u cuarto

– **Regina…-** me llamo

– **No diga nada Señorita Swan-** le dije de manera seca

Me acerque a la puerta de nuestro cuarto y la abrí, al entrar habia una pequeña salita, para luego proceder a la cama, ¿Por mi madre? Al ver que solo habia una cama, mire a la rubia y ella me miro.

– **Yo… no se-** se dejó caer sentada en la cama

– **Emma, la cama es demasiado grande cabemos las dos perfectamente-** hable, la verdad es que moría por sentirla pegada a mí, sentirla dentro de mí, de solo pensar eso siento un cosquilleo debajo de mi vientre

– **Ok…-** me dijo.

Nos pusimos sacar las maletas que el botones muy amablemente nos dejó, después de lo que Henry hizo, sacamos lo necesario para poder vestirnos adecuadamente para el clima de ahí, me habia puesto unos shorts de seda para la playa y una blusa blanca sencilla, lo que me esperaba era ver a Emma con solo una blusa de tirantitos y un bañador bastante pegado a ella.

Salimos para encontrarnos con nuestra hija, pero sentía la mirada penetrante de la rubia sobre mí, sabía que miraba mis piernas y mi trasero, eso hizo que me sintiera feliz.

Salimos hacia el área de las piscinas y ahí estuvimos por un buen tiempo, Henry entro a nadar, pero ni Emma n yo lo hicimos, estábamos más felices por estar ahí sin pelear, pero la verdad es que eso de las discusiones solo eran provocaciones.

Varios días habían pasado desde que habíamos llegado a Honolulú, en esos días visitamos muchos lugares siempre lo tres juntos como si fuéramos un familia, Henry él era el más feliz y como no, varios le decían que era muy afortunado de tener dos hermosas mujeres como madres, las cosas estaban bien, solo que ya no podía más, es que desde que comenzamos a dormir juntas, siempre amanecía con ella atrás de mi abrazada a mí, pegada a mi trasero, como lo estaba ahora.

–Regina…-ella gimió, mientras restregó contra mi trasero

– **Ummm-** trate de no gemir pero me fue imposible era una deliciosa fricción que sentía **–Gina… ummm…-** ella se seguía restregando a mí, por lo que me era más difícil contener mis gemidos y lo bien que se sentía, pero sabía que no podía dejar que esto siguiera.

– **Emma…** -le llame despacio, pero nada **–Emma-** volví pero tampoco **– ¡SWAN!-** grite, ella ahora si despertó, se soltó de mi para pararse rápidamente y mirarme asustada

– **Regina-** chillo sorprendida **–Yo… lo siento… yo no…-** ella no me miraba, le mire y casi dejo ver un sonrojo al ver su erección, y demonios soy débil ante eso y más al escuchar mi nombre cuando estaba durmiendo

– **Cállate-** de un paso la tome de la playera de que tenía y la beso.

Ella al principio no me correspondió, pero cuando estaba por separarme me beso de vuelta, beso que era lento e volvió más apasionado y furioso, no supe como pero termine en la cama con Emma sobre mí, ella me besaba el cuello, mientras sus manos se perdían en mis piernas, y las mías estaba en su trasero sobre la tela de sus pequeños bóxers que se acostumbraba a ponerse.

– **Ummm…Gina sabes delicioso… ummm-** me decia cuando me dio un mordico en el cuello sobre el pulso

– **Em…ahhh-** gemí apretando su trasero haciendo su centro se pegara a mi centro haciéndome jadear

– **Oh mi reina…-** me gimió en el oído antes de morderme el lóbulo de mi oreja

– **Em…-** ella hizo que me levantara para sacarme el camisón que usaba como pijama quedando frente a ella con solo mi ropa interior

– **Eres hermosa-** su mirada me devoraba

– **Cállate-** le digo, antes de comenzar a sacarle la blusa

– **Sácalo Regina-** Emma pelaba por salirse

– **Calma fiera…-** sonrió mordiéndome el labio al ver desesperada, cuando estaba por sacarla por completo un ruido me hace detenerme

– **Mamas ¿puedo entrar?-** ese es Henry

– **Emma-** le miro con pánico

– **No-** chilla ella dejándose caer a un lado mío **– ¿Por qué?-** se tapa la cara con la mano, intento no reírme por lo infantil que está siendo

– **Emma ¿ve al baño y date un baño?-** le señalo ella gruñe, mientras yo me levando para ponerme el camisón y una bata, ella sale de la cama regañadientes para dirigirse al baño

– **¿Que pasa Henry?-** pregunto una vez que abro y el entra

– **¿Y ma?-** pregunta por su otra madre

– **Ella está en el baño-** le digo con una sonrisa lo cual hace que me mire con el ceño fruncido

– **Ok, yo solo les venía a decir que iremos hacer snorkeling-** él me explicaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso hacia unos momento con Emma **–Ok… mire cuando tu madre termine en el baño y yo me dé una ducha no vamos-** él me sonrió

– **Ok, le veo en el área de piscinas-** fue lo único que dijo antes de irse por donde vino.

Unos segundos después una Emma bufando salía ya bañada, me mira antes de acercarse hacia mí y jalarme hacia ella.

– **Tu hijo nos interrumpió, pero te advierto Regina Mills, que será la primera y última vez que pasa, porque a la próxima te hare mía sin más-** esa fue su declaración ante de irse hacia la puerta. **–Te veré con Henry en las piscinas-** e fue, la muy desgraciada no me dejo decir nada, pero una sonrisa se apodero de mí.

Me di un baño rápido antes de salir en busca de la rubia y Henry al llegar pude ver que Emma le mostraba algo, y mi hijo sonreía feliz, no sabía que era pero me daba curiosidad, pero tampoco rogaría para que me lo mostrara ya que al verme llegar lo guardo muy bien y sonreía nerviosa.

– **Qué bueno que llegas-** Henry se adelantó ante de todos

Henry nos guio hasta el puente donde haría esa actividad, la verdad es que ni Emma ni yo lo haríamos solo nuestro pequeño, me senté en el la madera remojando mis pies, mientras veía a Henry nadar y sumergirse, sin que me lo esperase Emma me abrazo por detrás, eso me sorprendió

– **Emma-** le llame **–Henry no puede ver-** le dije, ella solo rio

– **Eso no me importa ya Regina, no pensé jamás decirte acerca de lo que siento por ti, porque creí que era imposible que tú me correspondieras pero estos días aquí, estoy segura que puedes corresponderme-** no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero sentía algo cálido en mi pecho – **Regina, quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad para enamorarte, para hacer que puedas ver un futuro, porque desde que te conocí, es que encontré mi hogar, porque desde que tus hermosos ojos me miraron, supe que habia dejado de correr ya que encontré lo que todos estos años busque…-** mientras más decia mas comenzaba mi corazón a latir, acelerarse con cada palabra que ella me decia **–Regina me harías el honor de aceptarme a mí, a esta loca, a la idiota de la salvadora, a la hija de los Charming, quien promete respetarte y hacer que cada dia a su lado sea los más felices-** ya no podía más, así que sin que se lo esperaba me di la vuelta y la bese, no me importa nada ni nadie. **– ¿Eso es un sí?-** me pregunta

– Es una enamórame Emma Swan…-le susurre a milímetros de us labios antes de volver a besarla.

Durante los días siguientes de nuestras vacaciones no habia dia donde Emma no me regalara una Lili, ella siempre me despertaba con un beso, se portaba como la mejor pretendiente que hubiera tenido, ella me hacia reir como no la hacía en años, hacía que mi corazón se volviera loco por solo una acción hacía de ella, podía darme cuenta que lo que comenzaba sentir por ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sentí por Daniel, estaba segura que si a Emma me la arrebataran, la Evil Queen se quedaría corta.

– **Gina-** la siento abrazarme **–Son las mejores vacaciones que he podido tener** -me dice abrazada a mi

– **También lo son para mí-** ella me mira

No miento, en el bosque encantado jamás se hacían cosas como están, y si se hubieran hecho Cora jamás hubiera permitido que yo lo hiciera, la veo sonreírme antes de que capture mis labios con los de ella.

– **Te quiero-** me mira a los ojos

– **Em…-** empiezo pero me corta

– **Es mas no te quiero, te amo Regina tenía miedo de decirte, pero ahora lo hago te amo, y lo he reafirmado en estos días, en los que han sido los mejores de mi vida-** ella me mira con los ojos brillando

– **Emma yo…-** clavo sus hermoso ojos en los míos

– **Yo también te amo…** -le digo, y puedo ver la enorme sonrisa que se formaba, nos fundimos en un beso.

– **Ven-** me tomo de la mano **–Vamos-** ella me llevo de la mano, ella me habia pedido que me vistiera con ropa blanca.

Solo me deje llevar por ella, caminamos por la arena, a lo lejos podía ver a mucha gente reunida, la verdad es que no me esperaba al acercarme ver a Ruby, a la abuelita, Belle, Tink, hasta la azul esa que vuela estaba y a muchos más, pero lo que me sorprendió mas es ver a Nieves con el pequeño Neal en brazos y David a sus lado.

– **Emma ¿Qué es esto?-** pregunte cuando mi pequeño príncipe me dio su brazo, pero mi rubia ya no me contesto porque la vi irse hacia el altar

– **¿Henry?-** el solo me sonrió

– **Solo siente mama, no pienses…-** y me deje llevar.

Jamás me imagine que ese viaje hacia ese lugar, fuera donde sería más feliz, donde me uniría para siempre con aquella rubia que pensé cuando al conocía fue creada para destruirme, pero ahora en este momento donde me está mirando con amor, mientras da el sí acepto frente a nuestros seres cercanos, me doy cuenta que el propósito de aquella salvadora era no solo traer los finales felices de los demás, si no que estaba destina a ser mi final feliz.

Soy feliz, ella me hace ser una persona diferente, Henry fue el que inicio mi cambio, pero ahora Emma es la que lo sigue, es ella la que hace querer ser mejor persona, ahora sé que ella no es ningún ángel ni ningún demonio como yo, tan solo es una mujer que me está entregando su corazón como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Ella me besa para sellar esto, le correspondo feliz, y escucho los aplausos y siento que nos abrazan, Henry nos mira con una enorme sonrisa mientras no abraza, todos nos felicitan, Snow me abraza y me dice que está feliz porque Emma me hace feliz, jamás espere que lo aceptara, no después de mi pasado pero ella, solo sonrió.

– **Es pasado Regina, lo dijiste pasado, eres quien hace feliz a mi hija y estoy tan feliz que seas tú la que lo hace feliz a ella, porque después de todo, siempre estuvieron destinadas a estar juntas-** y no pude evitarlo y la abrace, como no, si ella me ha dado a esa mujer que ahora me abraza.

Hubo una pequeña recepción donde hubo fotos de todos, no podía creer que estaba en mi boda, no era como siempre la soñé, no, era mucho mejor, las horas fueron pasando y ahora me encontraba, abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de mi mujer, no podía dejar de sonreír, ahí estaba lo que siempre quise, era feliz, lo era, y era solo por ella, sin saber cómo mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

 _ **Un años después…**_

Emma acaba de llegar, lo sé por su inconfundible caminar, sé que en cualquier momento entrara aquí, y así es cuando siento sus brazos alrededor de mí.

– **Hola amor-** me dice

– **Tsu… tsu-** le cayó **–se acaba de dormir-** le digo, me doy la vuelta para que ella pueda verlo, ella forma una sonrisa en su rostro para luego mirarme

– **Te amo mi amor-** me susurra **–Y soy tan feliz de que me haya dado este hermoso milagro-** ella se acerca y me da un beso, para luego agacharse para dejar uno en la frente de nuestra pequeña

– **No, gracia a ti por hacer mi sueño realidad-** ella me sonríe

– **Mamas-** nuestro pequeño muchacho entra con una sonrisa

– **Dame nuestra pequeña Raven, la voy acomodar en su cuna-** Emma tomo a nuestra pequeña y la puso en su cuna

– **Vamos…-** salimos del cuarto.

Bajamos para cenar, y no puedo evitar sonreír, hace un año que formamos una familia, que según Henry ya éramos mucho antes que nos diéramos cuenta, pero fue en esas vacaciones donde comenzó, fue ese viaje que encontrar mi final feliz, porque a los dos meses de a vernos casado, y regresar Storybrooke, comencé a sentirme mareada y con vómitos, no sabía que era, y aunque odia a la voladora de azul Emma me convenció de ir con ella.

Le pedía que me llevara con Whale o al hospital pero ella se negó rotundamente, no lo entiendo pero al llegar la madrecita azul, me miro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego darnos una sonrisa de medio lado.

– **Felicidades-** nos dijo, por lo que la mire con el ceño fruncido al igual que mi rubia

– **¿Por qué nos felicitas?-** le pregunte, ella rio

– **Regina estas embarazada-** yo caigo para atrás si no fuera por mi esposa.

No lo podía creer, y Emma me miraba sin creérselo también, Azul explico que fue el amor verdadero lo que nos habia permitido procrear ese ser de luz, porque ella estaba segura que lo era, ya que aunque yo haya sido mala y utilizara la magia negra, nací con magia blanca y era la cual le estaba transmitiendo a mi futuro bebe, al igual que Emma la cual era el producto del amor verdadero.

Emma lloro abrazándome, porque ella sabía lo que significaba para mi poder sentir crecer a un pequeño dentro de mí, lo sabía, porque le conté lo que me habia hecho cuando mi madre quería un heredero, llore con ella, lloramos porque éramos felices, porque encontré mi hogar, encontré mi familia, y ella encontró la suya.

– **Te amo-** me dice, cuando estamos en la cocina

– **Yo te amo más-** le beso

– **Sabía que la Operación Vacaciones a un final feliz será todo un éxito-** escuchar decir eso, dejamos de besarnos para ver a nuestro hijo

– **Henry-** le llamo, él nos mira

– **Lo dije en voz alta ¿verdad?-** las dos asentimos

– **Me voy, quede con Grace-** sale corriendo

– **¡Henry!-** Emma grita saliendo tras el para perseguirlo

Yo solo salgo para verlos a los dos corretear por el jardín, solo puedo sonreír al ver como mi rubia intenta agarrarlo pero mi moreno hijo la esquivaba, tal vez ideo todo ese plan para juntarnos, tal vez él se dio cuenta antes de todos que nuestro destino era estar juntos, no tengo nada que reclamarle, es más… estoy feliz que nos haya hecho darnos cuenta de la verdad, la vacaciones que esperaba pasar con él, como una familia no hubieran estado completas sin Emma, porque el destino supo… que ella era mi final feliz.

Esas fueron mis vacaciones a mi final feliz a mi familia… por cortesía de Henry.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _La verdad es que no pensé que me quedaran tan largo, iba hacer corto… pero bueno cuando a mí me llega la inspiración es muy difícil que se me vaya._

 _Y bueno es SwanQueen, no pude evitarlo, primero estaba pensando seguir un poco a la serie Emma con Hook y Regina con Robín y así, pero no pude… realmente lo intente pero mi inspiración no llego, por lo que hice lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir._

 _Y bueno espero les guste._


End file.
